Companies that use music in productions that are broadcast in any public way, such as television stations, radio stations or advertisers are required to pay royalties for such use. Agreements with performing rights societies (“PRS”) which represent the music owners require these companies to create and file “cue sheets” in order to report the specific music they have used in each of their productions. Example PRS are ASCAP and BMI.
A “cue sheet” usually lists the name of the track used, how and where the track was used, the writer(s) of the track, the publisher of the track, and the performing rights society to which the track is affiliated. A cue sheet lists, in sequence, all music used in a particular production, duration of use, and form of use (i.e., whether it use as background instrumental music, as a theme, or as a featured performance). This information affects the royalty rate paid by the PRS to the owners of the music.
Ordinarily, an administrator at the broadcaster production facility complies the cue sheet data from information indicating the music content used in a particular broadcast program. The administrator employs the musical content identification to retrieve data required for the cue sheet. The data is generally retrieved by reference to published indicis available either in print or online.